The present invention relates to a seat belt system having a seat belt which is connected with a vehicle and an inflatable component.
Seat belt systems used with inflatable components are known. The inflatable component is inflated by inflation fluid from a source of inflation fluid. The inflation fluid may be conducted from the source of inflation fluid through a buckle and a tongue of the seat belt system to the inflatable component. Known seat belt systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,791,670; 6,471,243; and 6,533,315.